


Free With You

by Marianokasa



Category: Free!
Genre: Aww, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of things happen in one day, but for Makoto and his lover Haruka, who is almost due to have a baby, it was different. So what happens when Makoto comes in with a surprise from Haru? Implied Mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free With You

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I lost a bet to a friend, but it was worth it! The bet was that we had to kiss our crushes, every single one! I didn't have time, so I lost. Well at least I have to do at least a different fanfic once in a while, but yeah enjoy!

Makoto came back from the University and headed to his and Haru's house. After they finished their 3rd year, they both decided to live together. Haru kinda confessed to Makoto, but Makoto spilled it out, making them boyfriends. 8 months later in their relationship, they found put that Haru was pregnant. He said still getting use to Haru pregnant, even though he is almost due.  
\---------  
"Haru! I am home!", Makoto said as he closed the door and pulled his shoes off. He walked to the kitchen and stopped, surprised. He saw a pool of water on the floor near the counter." His water broke." Makoto thought. "Haru!" He called as he went searching. "Mako, In here!" Haru called, but his voice was hushed. Makoto went upstairs to his room and saw Haru holding a bundle of cloth in his arms on their bed. "You're just in time." Haru said in a tired voice and smiled, "The doctor left a few minutes before you came. Now we have her." They had a daughter, he is a dad now. Makoto sat next to Haru and looked at her. She has the same hair color as Makoto, but has the same eyes as Haru. "Can I hold her Haru?" "Of course." Haruka gave the baby to Makoto. He started cooing the baby, Hey there little one, I am your dad. Oh Haru, what's her name?" Haruka thought for a minute then answered. "Malaya." "Its beautiful." Makoto kissed Haruka and held the baby together. They are a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Malaya means freedom in Filipino, which I am Filipino. I love the name so why not? Hope you like it!


End file.
